1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of providing radio frequency feed to a gas laser tube and to evacuating and filling a laser tube with a laser gas, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method in which a gas inlet port in a common feed-fill structure is selectively opened by moving apart RF feed and internal members of the tube to permit rapid evacuation and filling through the port around the moveable components, and, then, is selectively closed by moving together the RF feed and internal components in the tube to re-seal the port.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art